My Friend's Friend: My lover?
by KittyKatLovesBooks
Summary: Zoey remembered Dawn talking about her childhood friend who was now a coordinator. Yet when she meets him, she doesn't expect him to be quite so... flustered.- Shootsdownshipping, short oneshot. For the Shootsdownshipping Challenge.


**Hi Shootsdownshipping fans… why is there practically no one here? (looks around frantically looking for more SDS fans, and finds none)**

**NOOOOOOOOO! Where are you, Shootsdownshippers? Please help me out here! **

**Okay then, I'm not getting any help… (you all hate me!) but if there is a rare chance (it kills me to say that!) that you are a SDS, then please head over to my profile to learn more about ****The Shootsdownshipping Challenge****. Even if you aren't, and would just like to check it out, please do so.**

**I am happy, however, that one of my favorite authors is a Shootsdownshipper!**

**Without a word, let the Shootsdownshipping oneshot begin!**

* * *

**Zoey's POV **

_("The timer has run out! The coordinator left with the most points is… Dawn!")_

My lips curled up a bit as I watched Dawn accept her ribbon, joy clearly written on her face. The TV screen I was watching had now closed up on Dawn, giving everyone an unmistakable look at who the winner was. _Good job, Dawn. Another ribbon to help you on your journey…_

"Glameowww"

I looked down, and spot Glameow grooming herself. She looked at me and frowned sadly. I immediately realized the reason for her distress.

I bent down and stroked Glameow's fur "Don't worry, Glameow. Next time we'll do better, we just have to practice."

"Talking to your pokemon?"

I raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar voice. I stood up and glanced in the direction of the speaker, finding a boy who looked my age. _He looks familiar…_

I racked my head for possible candidates. _I don't know him that well, maybe he's one of Ash's old traveling buddies? Wait, hold on, I once heard Dawn talking about a childhood friend of hers who was also a coordinator. What was his name; Lenny? Ken? Ricky? _

"Hi there, you're Dee Dee's rival, right? I'm Kenny, nice to meet you."

Oh. Kenny. _Wow, Zoey, you've got more to work on than just coordinating…_

"So, you were just talking to your Glameow."

I quickly shot back with my own retort "What if I was?"

Kenny shrugged "I don't really mind, I do it too."

"… Then what was with the question?"

"I actually really have no idea."

I rolled my eyes, and shot him a really? look. Okay, maybe that was a bit funny… oh, fine, it was really funny. _I just can't argue with my conscience…_

"So, I watched you on TV during the appeal rounds. You were pretty good…"

I raised an eyebrow "Just good?"

"No-no, of course not, you were Great! Spectacular! Amazing!" Kenny blushed and started fumbling with his hands.

I blinked. _What's with Kenny? I've only known him for 2 minutes and he's already getting flustered…_

Shaking these thoughts away, I replied "You were also great. Nice job on the bubble beam there."

"Yeah, I guess… but you went ahead of me, so you're obviously the better coordinator…"

"Not many people would like to admit that."

He shrugged "I'm a special case."

"I've guessed that by now…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nope."

"Good. I thought so."

I sighed deeply. _This_ _conversation is going nowhere… what are we supposed to talk about?_

"So… do you like anyone?"

I raised an eyebrow "Of course I do! I like my parents, and my friends, and my pokemon-"

"Not that way. Do you like LIKE anyone?"

Why was he asking me this?

"Um, why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering…"

I wondered if he would believe it if I said no. Truthfully, no boy has caught my eye yet.

"No, not really."

Kenny nodded slowly, his eyes suggesting that he was deep in thought. I decided our conversation was over, and gestured Glameow to follow me. As I walked away, I heard loud footsteps coming towards me. Before I could turn around to see who it was, I felt a gentle kiss on my cheek.

Shocked, I felt the spot where someone's lips had touched me. _Someone just kissed me on the cheek, but whom?_

"Would you mind like liking me?"

Gasping, I turned around to find Kenny there with a sheepish smile on his face. I just stared, trying to comprehend the situation at hand here.

"I-I don't know."

"Pllleeeeaaaasssseeee." Then Kenny made the cutest puppy dog face possible.

_Don't fall for that look, Zoey, you're stronger than that. You can do it- wow; have his eyes always been so… black. They're positively dark yet so welcoming… what the heck is wrong with me! _

"I guess…"

It was like I had lit a cannon. Kenny exploded with happiness, and started doing a victory dance. _Whaaaaaa…._

He finally stopped dancing when he caught me staring at him oddly. Shaking my head, I walked over to him and gave him a light peck on the nose.

With that, I turned and started walking away with Glameow "Bye Kenny, I'll see you later."

"No "I'll see you laters", I'm coming with you right now! I'm not going to let you travel alone in a world filled with men that would ask for your hand!"

I sighed, but let my lips curl upwards. _Fine… if that's what you want…_

* * *

**-And so begins the journey of young couple coordinators Kenny and Zoey, whose journey will rival even Ash Ketchum's own journey…- Wow. I suck at being a narrator. **

**Not to mention, I don't think I did that well on the story (I blame 99% on my horrible story writing skills, an another 1% on the fact I don't have much inspiration (glares at empty hall that's supposed to be filled with Shootsdownshippers)).**

**Okay, now that I've finished the story, I can finally add my name to the list on my profile that states who have taken the Shootsdownshipping challenge. I did it so… I HAVE FINISHED THE CHALLENGE! (gives myself virtual medal and trophy). **

**Thanks for reading this story, and tell me how I'm doing.**

**BYEEEEEE!**


End file.
